Recovery
by FreeSpirit21
Summary: After Negan and his men leave, the group has to cope with its loss and try to find a way to recover.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was frozen to the places they each kneeled on the ground. Abraham's lifeless body laid next to Maggie as she tried to keep her gaze anywhere but beside her. After Negan and his men left, everyone broke down. Maggie looked to Glenn and saw tears streaming down his face. She let out a quiet sob; one of sorrow, but also of pain. When Glenn saw the pain on Maggie's face, he crawled on hands and knees to where she knelt.

"Maggie, what's wrong? What happened?" he looked at her with panic in his bloodshot eyes.

She couldn't say anything. While looking at Glenn, her eyes had moved to the blood soaked ground next to her where Abraham's head should've been.

"This… this is my fault. We shouldn't have left Alexandria. I'm so sorry," she said, still staring at the body.

"Mags, this is not your fault. Don't think that. None of this is your fault." Glenn stroked her face, but she couldn't look at him.

"He could've picked you," she said to him, finally making eye contact. He saw the tears staining her face, knowing that she would have done anything to stop Negan if he had picked him. But he also knew that he would give up his life to save Maggie. His Maggie. He looked down at her shaking hands that she had brought up to her belly. Her eyes met his and she let out another sob; louder than the first. In that moment, he knew why she looked so sick. Something was wrong with the baby. His heart sank and his breath caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry Glenn. I think we…" she couldn't finish.

She knew he would understand what she was trying to say. Glenn always understood her. He wrapped his arms around her, careful not to cause her any pain. Maggie looked back down to the ground next to her. She hadn't noticed everyone around them working to carry Abraham's body to the RV. She tried to stand, but a stabbing pain ripped through her belly. Crying out, she collapsed back to the ground. In an instant Glenn's arms were around her, scooping her up and carrying her to the RV. He placed a light kiss on her hair, silently praying that she and the baby would be alright. He felt her tears soaking his shirt and knew that she was trying her hardest to stay strong for him.

As they made their way to Hilltop, Glenn placed a gentle hand on his wife's belly. He noticed that her shirt was bloody, and in a panic, lifted it to see what was causing the bleeding. On her belly was a shallow, but long, gash just below her belly button. She looked up at him with puffy, red eyes and gave him a small, embarrassed smile.

"It happened when they captured me and Carol," she said with a wince. "It wasn't very bad, but I must have ripped it open again."

Glenn also noticed the bruises on her belly and side.

"What did they do to you, Maggie?" His voice was cold and hard.

"When we were escapin', one of the people pulled a knife on me. She knee'd me in the belly and then swung her knife. I thought it just cut my shirt, I didn't feel it."

She hadn't wanted to tell Glenn. She knew he'd be so angry. And she was right. He was furious, but not at her. She knew that he'd do anything to keep her safe. She reminded him that all of them were dead. The people that took them had been taken care of before they left escaped. But Maggie knew that if they had left any of them alive, Glenn would have gone back and killed them all. She winced again and he wrapped his arms around her tighter than usual, as if she would fall apart if he let go. He kissed her forehead before resting his head on hers.

"Maggie, we're gonna be okay. Our baby's gonna be okay. And our group will recovery from everything that's happened to us. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

When the group arrived at the Hilltop, Glenn was the first out of the RV carrying his pregnant wife. He knew she was in pain and needed to see the doctor. He looked down at Maggie in his arms. She looked so fragile to him. She looked up at him, eyes red with fever. She was terrified that what her assumption would come true when they met with the doctor. Glenn saw the tears welling up in her eyes again and he leaned his head down and kissed her clammy forehead.

"You're gonna be okay, babe. You and the baby are gonna be alright."

He had to keep telling himself that too. Once they were in the trailer where they had met with the doctor the first time, Glenn laid Maggie on the bed. They both tried to be patient while they waited for him but once arrived, the couple broke down. Maggie sobbed in pain, but she was also afraid for her unborn child. Glenn held her trembling hand while trying to fight back tears at the sight of his beautiful, strong wife in so much agony.

Dr. Carson put the sonogram gel on Maggie's belly and began to look at the monitor. Glenn noticed something off about what he was seeing and hearing.

There was no heartbeat.

Maggie knew it too. Their fear had become a reality. As Dr. Carson solemnly wiped the gel off of Maggie, he apologized for their loss. Then he walked out of the trailer.

"Glenn, I'm so sorry," Maggie cried before turning away from her husband. "I couldn't even protect our baby."

Glenn gently turned her head so she was looking at him once again. "Maggie, there was nothing you could have done. Don't blame yourself. I should have protected both of you. I let you down, and I let our child down."

Maggie saw a tear slide down his cheek. She reached her hand up and wiped the tear away before cupping his face in her small, delicate hand.

"We'll get through this. We have to. We have to keep going." She grabbed his hand and stroked the top with her thumb. She had to be strong and she knew it. They were both strong, and she knew they'd get through this.

"I love you, Glenn. I'm sorry." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it before looking down at her belly.

"I love you, Maggie. I'll always love you." He leaned down to kiss his wife.

"We need to go… we have to bury Abraham back in Alexandria…" those words turned the nightmare they'd just endured into a reality.

They would bury their friend, their family member, back at home that same day. It seemed like their world was collapsing around them. But they would recover. They had to. Every one of them had to keep going. They would fight Negan, and somehow they would win. They would avenge all the people that had died by his hand. They would fight for Abraham. And for their baby.

"Let's go, Mags." Glenn's voice pulled her away from her thoughts. Before she could try to stand, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the bed. He carried her back to the RV to wait for the rest of the group.

When everyone was back in the RV, the group left for Alexandria. It was a quiet ride, nobody could find any words to say. No one wanted to talk about what had happened only hours before.

Finally, the RV arrived in Alexandria. Maggie and Glenn were the first off, as they had been at Hilltop. Glenn helped Maggie down the steps, but she was able to walk. Her pain had eased significantly during their trip back home. She still ached, but the pain was far more bearable.

After they buried Abraham, Glenn and Maggie returned to their home. After stripping off their blood and dirt covered clothes, they stepped into their shower. Maggie watched as the blood ran down from the cut on her belly. She watched as it swirled around the drain. Tears filled her eyes again as she thought about what had happened to them. She could feel Glenn's breath on her neck as he leaned in to be as close to her as possible. She turned her head so that she could see him. Their eyes met, equally red, and she turned and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled away to inspect his body. She looked at his chest, seeing bruises as if he had been kicked. She kissed him once on the lips before grabbing their shampoo bottle and washing his hair.

After they had both washed and rinsed off, she felt Glenn wrap his arms around her waist. She could feel Glenn's front pressed against her back. And in that moment, after everything that had happened, she needed her husband. Maggie turned around in his embrace and gently pushed him against the shower wall. She pressed her mouth against his for a long moment before pulling away. She looked into his eyes, as if asking for permission.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, surprise clear in his voice.

"Please," she urged him, pressing closer, ignoring the sting from the wound on her belly.

Without saying anything else, he grabbed her arms and turned so that her back was now against the wall. He pressed his mouth to hers and trailed gentle, but needing, kisses down her neck. As they pressed against each other, Maggie hoped that the moment would never end. She ran her fingers through Glenn's hair, begging silently for more of him. As the steam began filling the bathroom, Maggie was reassured that everything would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie woke up from her nightmare with a scream. "Glenn!" She felt the tears running down her face as she turned to see her husband asleep next to her in their bed. Her breathing was rushed and she got out of their bed to go into the bathroom. She stared at her reflection, trying to calm her breathing. Glancing down at her hands, Maggie noticed that she was shaking worse than she had been after facing Negan's group. She looked back up and saw Glenn standing behind her.

"What are you doing, Mags?" he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her hair.

"I couldn't sleep but I didn't wanna wake you up…" she lied. Glenn turned his wife around in his arms and looked her in the eyes. He knew she was lying.

"Maggie… tell me what's wrong."

"I had a nightmare… I had to watch you die. He killed you right in front of me." She turned away as tears started rolling down her face again. Glenn grabbed her face and gently turned her toward him.

"Babe. I'm okay. We're both okay, and we'll be okay. I'm here with you, and I don't plan on going anywhere." She leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I can't lose you, Glenn. Not after everything. I need you." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. She winced as she moved wrong. She felt the cut on her belly rip open. Her hand flew to the hem of her shirt, lifting it above the gash. Blood ran down her abdomen into the band of her pants.

"It shouldn't be bleeding this bad. The cut wasn't deep. Why is there so much blood?" She grabbed a towel from a shelf behind her and pressed it to the gash.

"Maggie, you're losing too much blood. We need to get you to the infirmary."

"There's no doctor. What's the point? It'll stop eventually." After saying that, her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed against Glenn. In a panic, he picked up his bleeding wife, keeping the already soaked towel pressed against her belly.

Glenn ran out of their house to the infirmary, yelling for help to anyone that might be awake. He saw the lights in Rick's house turn on as he and Michonne ran outside.

"What's goin' on?" Rick yelled to Glenn. "It's Maggie! The bleeding won't stop, she passed out. She needs help!" They followed Glenn to the infirmary and they laid Maggie on a bed. Her face was pale and her clothes were soaked in blood, but the bleeding still wouldn't stop. They searched the room for gauze and bandages, pressing whatever they could find against her wound. Eventually the bleeding slowed and finally stopped.

"Mags, come back. Wake up, baby. Please," he pleaded to his pale, fragile wife, still unconscious on the bed. Glenn laid a hand on her forehead and felt that she was clammy. He feared the worst, praying that she would wake up and be alright.

He sat next to her bed for the rest of the night and when the sun came up the next morning, Maggie groggily opened her eyes, clearly very weak. She observed her surrounds, confused as to why she was in the infirmary. She couldn't remember what had happened that night, but she knew that she felt terrible. She looked at her bloody shirt, lifting it gently to reveal her belly stained with blood. Maggie turned to look at her bedside, finding Glenn asleep with his head resting on his arms. His shirt was also covered in blood. She assumed that it was hers and that he had carried her here in the middle of the night. Maggie nudged his arm with her elbow, waking him from his sleep. Glenn looked around in a panic before realizing that Maggie was awake and had woken him up.

"Hey Mags. How are you feeling?" he asked, resting his hand on her pale arm. "I've felt better. What happened?"

Glenn loved Maggie's southern drawl. He had noticed that it got thicker when she was tired, and he thought it was adorable. He replayed the events of the previous night to his groggy, confused wife.

"Glenn, I'm so sorry. That's so embarrassin'." Glenn leaned over and kissed his beautiful wife, smiling.

"You're just so stubborn. I was really worried about you," he said, leaning his forehead against Maggie's.

"Can we go home now? I wanna change my clothes…" Maggie said quietly, staring down at her bloodstained shirt and pants.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay to walk? You're still pretty pale and you lost a lot of blood last night."

She assured her husband that she was alright. He helped her off the bed and they made their way back to their house.


End file.
